


I Always Feel You In My Blood

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	I Always Feel You In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nashcreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/gifts).



<https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH1xIkxrnl_gFevZqr5NkNRRwRl5s_EDQ>

Alec couldn’t think of anyone he would rather have as his parabatai if he couldn’t have Jace. He knew it had been irresponsible to go through with the ceremony when he already knew he had feelings for him, but he tried to push them away the best he could. For a while, it worked just fine, they were friends and that was the end of it. But as time went on, it became harder to push away and he realized that maybe that wasn’t the end of it. Not for him. It hadn't taken too long for them to actually get together, despite both of them knowing it was a bad idea. Neither one them cared and he really wasn't sure why they weren't supposed to be together, not when it felt so right to love and be loved by Jace, still they did their best to keep things between them quiet because they knew that people weren't ready to accept them yet.

That had been easy enough until Jace had actually gotten pregnant and both knew that wouldn't be something they could hide for very long. Eventually, they would have to make up something about it. Nearly one month in and they concocted a plan, Jace would simply tell everyone he didn't know whose baby it was, that he had simply gone out one night and it happened. Still, as stressed as they were, they trained and fought together as one. He had never felt so connected to anyone before and he knew he never would again, Jace was it for him. That was why once they had finished fighting off a demon, his eyes immediately searched for him. Jace’s head turned to look at him at the same time, both of them meeting each other’s gaze. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked at the blonde, noticing blotches of red speckled across his jaw.

“You’ve got something on your cheek,” Alec murmured to him and before he thought about it, his hand was shooting out to wipe the blood off of his face. He knew usually the other man didn't like to be fussed over, especially when they were out on missions, asserting that he could take care of himself. He knew he could, obviously Jace was the best warrior he knew, but that didn't stop the urge to want to take care of him. However, Jace leaned into the touch and let himself be vulnerable in a way that he only allowed with Alec, that made his heart beat a little faster. “There you go,” He huffed out a laugh as he pulled his hand away again. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but he was genuinely surprised he hadn't been pushed away or teased, but he wasn't about to complain or question something that made him so happy.

“Thanks,” Jace’s voice was uncharacteristically soft with him, matching his tone as they spoke to one another. He couldn't remember the last time Jace was as soft as he was now, smiling up at him like that. Of course, he had always been protective over his parabatai, but especially now that he was going to have his child. He was convinced he had never been so in love with Jace and he promised himself that no matter what happened, he would make sure he was okay before anything else. Both were quiet and still as though anything could shatter the comfortableness between them in that moment. Alec didn’t want to risk letting the moment go either, not when Jace was so close to him and looking up at him like that. Instead of speaking again, he simply smiled at him, his expression soft in a way that was only reserved for his parabatai. 


End file.
